Crawling Towards The Sun
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Os cinco passos, os mais-de-cinco toques. Você gostava de dançar, ele gostava de observar. No final, não havia diferença. -LxOC, PRESENTE PARA SRTA. ABRACADABRA-


_**Crawling Towards The Sun**_

•**X•**

**I-"Carousels make laps each night.  
Like drunks we spin until were sick."**

•**X•**

Você gostava de dançar.

Você passava muito tempo, às vezes tardes inteiras, apenas naquilo. E não era que seus passos tivessem alguma beleza ou graça especiais – você errava várias vezes e por isso sempre treinava longe dos olhos alheios -, mas você os _adorava_. E era capaz de passar _horas_ dançando, sem música – no início se sentia um pouco estúpida, mas você logo aprendeu que era fácil ser estúpida sem ninguém por perto.

Você encontrava um lugar deserto, abria os braços e _começava_. Nunca pensava em que movimento faria em seguida, e logo os seus cabelos cacheados estavam despenteados e o seu rosto estava corado e suado. E você sorria.

Quando o conheceu, você tinha doze anos.

* * *

Foram as pontas dos dedos, _só_ as pontas. Deslizando pela sua pele antes que você dissesse algo. E a _textura_. Ele tinha dedos pálidos, mas não eram _frios_. Eles – as _pontas_ deles – ardiam na sua pele. E era só. Antes de olhar, você o viu pelo toque.

* * *

"_Por que está fazendo isso?"_

Ele sentava de um jeito estranho e tocava os seus cabelos.

E você não se moveu.

Porque você não conseguia pensar.

"_Eu gosto."_

•**X•**

**II- "Creepy clowns from one horse towns,  
Can make their livings on a trick."**

•**X•**

"_Quem é você?"_

Ele perguntou primeiro.

Mas você não respondeu.

"_Quem é __**você?"**_

Um segundo de silêncio. Ele mordeu o polegar e te encarou, e você teve a impressão de que ele pensava "_e isso importa?"_.

"_Sou L."_

"_Por quê?"_

E ele sorriu.

"_Porque eu gosto."_

* * *

Ele passou a vir todos os dias, e ficava te observando até você perceber. Trazia doces; às vezes te dava um ou dois pedaços de bolo e então começava.

_Ardência_. A sua pele era clara mas não se comparava à dele, tão pálido que parecia mais um fantasma. Mas naquelas horas você não podia comparar, porque naquelas horas você não pensava. Nunca durava muito tempo, e ele nunca dizia nada. Nem você. Não porque não conseguissem – embora isso não fosse de fato uma mentira -, mas porque não havia o que dizer.

Eram apenas as pontas dos dedos. Indo e vindo. Nas primeiras vezes, ele só tocava os seus cabelos.

* * *

Ele nunca dizia nada. Ele ia e observava e provava doces e _te tocava_.

"_L?"_

"_Sim?"_

"_Tem certeza que gosta disso?"_

Ele parou.

"_...Tenho."_

•**X•**

**III- "****Night covers all our tracks,  
To break some fragile backs."**

•**X•**

Os olhos dele tinham cor de escuro.

Cor de escuro, não preto nem negro porque preto e negro não são a _escuridão._ Era um pouco estranho, um pouco anormal, um pouco _quase-assustador._ Fincada nele, um pouco _mal traçada _entre a pele pálida e com as pontas dos dedos que ardiam. Você analisava isso naquelas horas, porque vocês nunca diziam nada e se observavam. E um dia, numa tarde que podia ser nublada e também podia não ser (vocês não prestavam atenção), numa das milhares (ou milhões ou bilhões) de vezes que os seus olhares se cruzaram, você perguntou sem sentir.

"_Por quê?"_

Ele encarou por algum tempo os seus olhos castanhos, talvez procurando neles qualquer coisa da escuridão com que ele via o mundo. Pareceu pensar. Te ocorreu que talvez ele nunca tivesse se perguntado isso. Talvez não houvesse resposta. Talvez houvesse _respostas demais, _razões em excesso que ultrapassavam o _quase-assustador_ para dar medo de verdade em vocês, que apesar de tudo ainda eram crianças e não entendiam _o motivo da ardência._

Mas ele respondeu. Não com o motivo, mas com um fato, óbvio aos olhos (_dedos)_ dele. Foram ao todo vinte letras, você contaria mais tarde (várias e várias vezes embora já soubesse de cor), vinte sons que os lábios dele pronunciaram.

"_Você tem gosto de sangue."_

_Gosto de sangue_. E ele tinha olhos de infinito.

* * *

Você tinha certeza de que aquele era um comentário estranho, mas não foi isso com o que você se importou. Você abraçou os joelhos e o encarou por alguns segundos, em silêncio.

E ele estava _perto demais_.

"_Sangue é salgado ou doce?"_

* * *

As mãos. Você não tinha como confirmar, porque você não pensou na hora, mas achava que elas tinham ficado nos seus cabelos. As mãos _dele_, porque as suas não se moveram. Você arregalou os olhos por um segundo e os fechou, e a boca dele tinha um gosto que você não sabia denominar.

Quando você perguntou de novo, ele respondeu que não sabia dizer.

•**X•**

**IV – "****So we tell some lies.  
Then we hide from light."**

•**X•**

Normalmente, você saía primeiro.

Você se levantava devagar, olhava pro céu e constatava que já estava escurecendo e que era melhor voltar. No fim das contas, era melhor nem ter ido, não para passar horas observando algo que você não esqueceria por _anos. _Nem para sentir aquela ardência, os cinco dedos _nem-tão-gelados_ que gravavam na sua pele marcas que você não entendia e que tinha medo de entender.

"_Tchau, L."_

Tchau, L. Cinco dedos _ainda-sobre-a-sua-pele_ parando. Cinco segundos até que ele te encarasse, cinco tons de escuridão que você contava em seus olhos, cinco toques que o indicador teimava em fazer antes de parar de vez.

Cinco letras trazendo-os de volta à realidade.

"_Tchau."_

* * *

Você ia embora antes. Você o deixava para trás.

Normalmente.

"_L?"_ Foi sua única pergunta quando ele se levantou. E ele não disse nada, ele não respondeu nada, ele só te olhou. Não era que as palavras não fossem suficientes para vocês, mas pronunciá-las seria dizer (seria admitir) que eram fracos demais.

Tão fracos como tinham medo de ser.

E ele se afastou com passos lentos até sumir de vista, e não respondeu, e você não tornou a perguntar porque teve a impressão de que já havia entendido.

* * *

Você dançou.

Você dançou, sentiu os cabelos balançando às suas costas, passou os pés descalços pela terra molhada, desistiu de pensar por vários minutos. Você dançou, as mãos às vezes se erguendo acima da cabeça, o equilíbrio se perdendo de vez em quando entre os saltos e piruetas que você nunca tentou aperfeiçoar, os olhos fechados para não ver. Foi no segundo ou no terceiro dia que sentiu gotas de chuva respingarem pelo rosto e depois pelo resto do corpo e você dançou, mesmo sabendo que levaria vários sermões de seus pais depois e talvez ficasse gripada e não poderia tornar a dançar por muito tempo. Você rodopiou entre as gotas, escorregando de vez em quando, os pés agora na lama e os olhos fechados. E você dançou.

Você dançou, porque não queria esquecer, porque _queria mais do que qualquer coisa_ esquecer, porque não queria ficar esperando e porque você sempre dançou sem ele, não foi? E _quando, _quando foi que o olhar de escuridão que você não via porque _ninguém dança de olhos abertos _passou a ser fundamental? Você dançou, porque não queria descobrir, porque no fim das contas a resposta era fácil demais, tão fácil quanto esticar a mão e tocá-lo nas várias horas em que ele estivera ali e mesmo assim você nunca fez isso.

Você dançou, porque tinha medo de esquecer, porque tinha medo de lembrar, porque tinha medo de pensar e porque pensar _doía_. Doía mas não ardia como os dedos dele, os dedos dele que _ardiam-sem-machucar. _Que gravaram a sua pele com marcas que a chuva que caiu naquele dia (foi o segundo ou o terceiro?) não foi capaz de apagar.

Você dançou, porque não te restava mais nada.

Foram cinco dias, o tempo que ele demorou para voltar.

**•X•**

**V – "One night I fell asleep and woke up on that sunny street.  
At first I thought I couldn't, but now I see."**

**•X•**

Ele.

Caminhou por aquele lugar em que vocês nunca marcaram de se encontrar mas _sabiam que era ali, _de um jeito ou de outro, de uma maneira que você considerava assustadora e da qual não gostava. Tudo nele era assim, _de-um-jeito-ou-de-outro, _daquela forma _quase-quase_-_assustadora_, _ardendo-sem-doer._

Ele.

Caminhou até você.

Foram cinco passos até onde estava, cinco dias que os separavam, cinco letras que ainda ecoavam na sua mente (na dele também? Mas você achava que na dele ecoava o seu silêncio). Cinco dedos que tocaram os seus cabelos e depois a sua pele, cinco mil tons de escuridão nos olhos dele.

Quis que ele fosse embora, quis que ele não continuasse. Quis fazê-lo andar para longe novamente, por mais cinco, mais dez, mais cinco bilhões de dias que fossem necessários para esquecê-lo.

Ele.

Tocou-a de novo.

(E os cinco dias não mudaram os cinco dedos e a sensação _quase-boa, quase-perfeita, quase-completamente-assustadora_. Você desejou que ele tivesse ido embora de vez, por que ele tinha que voltar? Por que ele tinha que começar tudo de novo...)

Ele.

(Preferia nunca tê-lo conhecido.)

Depois de tudo.

* * *

"_Oi."_ Ele disse.

"_L."_ Você murmurou.

* * *

"_Por que você não veio?"_

Você não tinha planejado perguntar, apenas saiu. E ele olhou-a por alguns instantes e mordeu o polegar – um hábito.

"_Meus pais morreram."_

"_Ah."_

E ele não chorou e você não o consolou, mas você teve a impressão de que os dedos dele tremiam um pouco ao te tocarem.

**•X•**

**VI - "That the shadows kept me hidden,  
From the light that calls my name."**

**•X•**

Havia tanta coisa que você gostaria de perguntar. Tanta, tanta coisa; _por que L, por que morreram, por que voltou,_ mas os porquês chegavam até os seus lábios e não saíam, não saíam, não saíam porque _por que _tinha seis letras. Uma a mais, uma extra, uma pequena lembrança da realidade onde o mundo não era feito de cinco.

Onde o mundo não era feito de vocês.

Ele sabia.

* * *

E foi ele quem perguntou.

Numa das diversas tardes, num dia que podia ser nublado e também podia não ser (você precisava se lembrar de verificar essas coisas), num momento tão-_tão_ comum, e você sentiu-se grata por não ter tido que falar.

"_Por que você ainda vem?"_

"_...Não sei."_

(E os cinco dedos contra a sua pele tremeram por um segundo.)

"_Eu também não."_

No fim, foi a mentira que os salvou.

* * *

"_L?"_

"_Sim?"_

"…_Sou Miller."_

O sorriso dele também ardia.

**•X•**

**VII – "All the creatures stood above me,**

**Now I'm crawling towards the sun."**

**•X•**

Você gostava de dançar.

As piruetas mal feitas, os pés sujos de terra, um salto que você errava e, de novo, outra pirueta. De novo e de novo, às vezes chovendo e às vezes não, as tardes _talvez-nubladas _e os seus movimentos. Mãos pequenas se erguendo acima da cabeça e descendo em seguida, tentando acompanhar os movimentos, confundindo-se, errando diversas vezes. E um sorriso nos seus lábios.

Ele gostava que você dançasse.

* * *

Ele gostava. Talvez gostasse demais.

Foi numa pirueta, num movimento que você tentava copiar de algum lugar (você não lembrava qual, mas você nunca tentou de verdade), que os dedos dele (as mãos dele também eram pequenas, tão pequenas e pálidas quanto as suas, por que será que eram mais firmes?) seguraram o seu pulso.

E você parou de dançar.

* * *

Você não perguntou. E ele, a princípio, não disse nada, só te encarou e olhou para cima, cinco mil (ou cinco milhões?) tons de escuridão em seus olhos, tons que você não conseguia contar ao certo na época e nunca teve a oportunidade depois.

E as palavras.

Cinco delas.

"_Acho que está ficando tarde."_

E vocês dois sabiam que estava.

**•X•**

**VIII – "Candy lips that taste to sweet,  
Were sour in the summer heat."**

**•X•**

Os cinco dedos nos seus cabelos. As suas mãos ficaram paradas, um pouco trêmulas, um pouco paralisadas, um pouco semelhantes às lágrimas que estavam prestes a aflorar nos seus olhos. Mas você as segurou e mandou que ficassem onde estavam, que ficassem _bem longe _de vocês, porque derramá-las seria _se importar demais._

Os lábios de L ardiam tanto quanto seu toque.

* * *

E ele te encarou, de um jeito um pouco triste, um pouco vazio, um pouco de quem _já-sabia._ Você o detestou naquele momento, por que ele tinha que saber de tudo? Por que ele tinha que conseguir entender...

Ele falou.

Os cinco dedos nos seus cabelos pareceram ter receio de se moverem.

"'_Miller' tem seis letras."_

E você engoliu o choro, engoliu o "_eu te odeio"_, engoliu o "_eu te aquela-coisa-que-dá-medo", _engoliu os erros, as piruetas mal feitas, os toques que ardiam na pele.

"_Tem um 'L' extra."_

* * *

Ele poderia ter rido. Era uma situação irônica, era boba também. Poderia ter abaixado um pouco a cabeça, soltado um riso fraco por causa de tudo aquilo. Poderia, se fosse uma pessoa normal, poderia, se conseguisse rir. Mas não conseguia. Talvez, quando se sabe tudo, você acabe perdendo essa vontade.

Ele não riu.

Te encarou.

(Ele era tão estranho, por que ele não conseguia rir? Mas você também nunca riu quando estavam juntos.)

"_Que pena."_, ele disse.

**•X•**

**IX – "As the night fell I heard church bells,  
Say it's time to leave."**

**•X•**

"_Seus pais te chamavam de L?"_

Foi uma pergunta simples, saltou dos seus lábios enquanto o encarava. Não foi de propósito, foi insensível e você achou que doeu. Mas você não ligava, era ótimo que doesse porque assim, quem sabe, ele entendia como era.

"_Não."_

Você inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sem saber porque estava falando àquela altura, sem entender porque ainda se importava, sem deixar de querer saber.

_"Alguém mais chama?" _

_"Ainda não."_

* * *

Você não sabia porquê, não entendia porquê, mas sabia que se perguntasse, ia continuar sem fazê-lo, porque ele ia responder de um jeito estranho, porque talvez ele preferisse que você não compreendesse.

_"E por que quer que eu o chame assim?"_

Ele poderia ter chorado. Era triste, e você achava (tinha uma _quase-certeza_)que doía. Poderia ter puxado-o pelos ombros contra si, poderia ter lhe explicado tudo. Poderia ter evitado tudo aquilo, poderia ter mudado o que aconteceu depois (o que você nunca chegou a saber).

Ele não chorou.

"_Para me lembrar."_

* * *

Você.

Não protestou, não correu até ele, não o segurou pela camisa para impedí-lo de ir. Não chorou, não gritou, não implorou para entender. Não perguntou. Você não quis se importar.

Ele.

Caminhou os cinco passos _desta-vez-para-longe_, mordeu o polegar um pouco. Aquele hábito era tão_-tão_ comum, quase tão comum como te tocar.

(Quase tão errado quanto.)

Te encarou.

(Te machucou, te feriu, te mudou, te irritou, te odiou, te _aquela-coisa-que-dava-medo-para-ele-também_, te abandonou por cinco dias, por cinco semanas, por cinco meses, por cinco anos, por _todos-os-múltiplos-de-cinco_. E mais.)

E você não pensou antes de falar.

"_Tchau."_

Nem ele.

"_Adeus."_

Cinco letras.

Vocês dois poderiam ter rido.

**•X•**

**X – "Out on the town we went,  
To carry out missions.  
Neither you or I would ever know sunlight."**

**•X•**

Você nunca soube o que aconteceu com ele.

E você nunca mais dançou.

* * *

**N/A: **Demorei anos e quase te passei a fic toda no msn, mas consegui, viu, Abra 8D Essa fic me atormentou durante séculos, tanto que eu devo ter passado ela pro mundo inteiro pra ganhar opiniões. E, SIM, EU USEI UMA MÚSICA DE THS E NÃO QUIS TE CONTAR, HÁ! A minha favorita, claro (L). Espero que goste, Abra.

**N/Anne:** Abra, você tem muita sorte de ter ganho essa fic 8D

E, Nana, antes que eu me esqueça de repetir pela milésima vez desde que você começou a escrever essa fic de uma maneira tão-_tão_ insegura e me passou, parabéns pelo ótimo trabalho. O resto que eu tenho a dizer, será por review 8D


End file.
